School of Heroes
by LilithDarkness
Summary: "Welcome to the school of heroes. You have been brought together to learn, practice and master your skills and abilities. Each of you are at a different stage of your adventure. Some of you have already completed your adventure whilst others haven't even started yet. Good luck." – Man In Moon. (Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was flying over countries. He had just finished bringing winter to the world and had had one final snowball fight with Jamie and the other children. Now the tired winter spirit was on his way back to the North Pole. North had created a bedroom just for Jack.

Since Jack had become a Guardian, a year ago, the others had been trying to make him feel as welcomed as possible. For Tooth it had been by inviting him over to spend time with her and her fairies. For Sandy it had been by providing plenty of dream sand, Bunnymund had allowed Jack to help paint his googies. And North? Well he did the only thing he could think of. He had provided Jack with a home to return to, a place for him to relax.

To Jack the Guardians had become his family. North was his dad, Toothiana was his mum and Sandy and Bunny where his brothers. He'd never tell any of them though, he was too embarrassed and scared. What would the Guardians think if he told them they were what he classed as family?

Best case they would be happy and accept their given roles. Worst case they could either laugh at him or look at him in disgust and never talk to him again until either Pitch came back or a new danger appeared.

Jack soon arrived at North's workshop. Silently he slipped through the skylight and walked towards his bedroom. He greeted the yetis and froze elves along the way. Soon his bedroom door came into view. A light blue snowflake painted onto it to symbolize his ownership of the room.

Jack didn't hesitate to reach for the door and push it open. As he did so a white light suddenly appeared on the other side. Before Jack could react it engulfed him before fading. Jack's bedroom door slowly swung shut, the only sign either it or Jack had been there was a thin layer of ice that had formed in Jack's panic. Soon it melted leaving no trace or indication of the winter spirit ever being there.

Elsa found herself staring at a pile of paperwork. Apparently since she had been crowned queen, kings and princes from all over had been sending their proposals, and the whole situation where she froze summer for a couple of day's hadn't put them off at all. Some letters were asking for her hand in marriage, some for Anna's. Many sent gifts and a few even visited for a few days.

Elsa wasn't sure how to deal with all the attention. After the frozen summer fiasco she'd been less afraid of her powers and often used them to create ice-rinks for the citizens of Arendelle, though she was still wary and kept her emotions in check just in case. She'd also gotten a lot closer to Anna and tried to spend as much time with her as possible, except paperwork and royal duties tended to get in the way quite often.

Elsa sighed, still staring at the never ending pile of paperwork. Suddenly the door in front of her opened and Anna rushed in followed quickly by Kristoff. Anna rushed over to Elsa's side.

"Come on Elsa!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"We are going to have an hour of fun as you've been sat in here since this morning. It's now after lunch."

Before Elsa could reply the pair grabbed her by the hands and pulled her towards the door. As the door opened a white light engulfed the trio. Soon the light faded leaving no trace of the trio besides a door left partly open.

Rapunzel stood at the edge of the window and looked down. Flynn was using a pair of arrows to make his descent. She hesitated for a moment, looking back into her tower. She couldn't help but debate whether she should stay instead of going on this crazy adventure. No! She was going to see those lanterns and nothing was going to stand in her way.

"You comin blondie?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath and let her hair fall out of the tower. After a split second hesitation she jumped. Effortlessly gliding down her hair. As she caught up to Flynn a bright white light appeared covering both of them before vanishing. Only two arrows stuck in the towers wall left any sort of indication that they had been there.

Merida rose to the sun shining through her window. She quickly jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Today was a special day, it was the one day Merida had no lessons, no expectations, just the wind in her hair, her bow in her hand and her arrows on her back.

The first day had been full of laughter, she hoped today would be the same. Once ready she grabbed her bow and arrows and dived out the door. She quickly navigated the corridors without getting in anyone's way, with plenty of practice, and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and made her way to the stables.

As she reached the door to exit the kitchen a blinding white light erupted and engulfed the princess. The light soon faded again, undetected in the empty kitchen.

Hiccup woke up and simply stared at the ceiling for a few moments. With a heavy sigh he climbed off his wooden bed and headed down stairs. His dad wasn't there, which wasn't surprising. Quickly grabbing a roll of bread, Hiccup exited his home and made his way through the village to the blacksmiths.

Every morning was the same recently. Hiccup would wake up to a silent house, spend a few seconds persuading himself to get out of bed. He's get dressed and grab something to eat before heading to the blacksmiths. Everyone just ignoring him and the few who didn't usually just bullied him verbally, it rarely got physical.

Hiccup knew he was different from the others he always had been. He was muscular like the others, he wasn't a strong fighter and he definitely didn't have the thirst for blood and battles like everyone else. But that wasn't really the problem, the village had come to accept Hiccup wasn't the most Vikingly Viking, the problem was Hiccup's interests. Sure he thought up plans and inventions these had been accepted for the most part, until the destroyed the village.

No, looking different was accepted, partly. Thinking differently had been accepted, or at least was ignored. Hiccup being Hiccup had been accepted, mostly. But what had destroyed that oh so delicate balance had been something slightly different. Hiccup had messed up big time.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was gay!

Not only was he a failure of a Viking but he was gay. For a Viking village being one or the other was tolerated more than accepted, but to be both! Well as others had told him, he'd been asking for the treatment he had now grown used to.

He hadn't meant for the others to find out. Sure he respected and looked up to Astrid but that was as far as the feeling developed. Hiccup had found himself looking at the male population of the village more than the female and had been caught staring at Tuffnut.

He hadn't meant to, he had just been thinking about how much strength Tuffnut had even with his stick thin body. He sighed and had been about to turn back to is work when Snotlout walked past. Of course Snotlout made a joke about Hiccup liking what he saw and preferring guys and Hiccup honestly hadn't thought to deny the joke. Next thing he knew everyone in the village knew and his father refused to look or talk to him.

Hiccup sighed as he entered the open space in front of the blacksmith. Of course the other teens were there ready with the first lot of insults and demands. Hiccup mentally prepared himself before walking towards the group. As he got closer the other teens prepared to throw their insults, but before a word could be spoken a bright white light surrounded the group. It soon faded leaving no trace of the teens.

A pond sat in the middle of a field. The moon shone above reflecting perfectly in the pond. All was still and silent. Glimpses of white could be seen as the moon sent down five moonbeams. Each landed by the edge of the pond, forming a semicircle. As the light dimmed figures emerged. In the centre beam six young Viking teenagers emerged, to their left a girl with amazingly long blonde hair and a young male appeared. To the right of the Vikings appeared a trio, two girls and one guy. Next to the trio, on the one edge of the semi-circle, stood a girl with a mass of red curly hair and bow, at the other end of the semi-circle stood a boy with a shepherd's crook.

The white light faded completely, but before anyone could speak another light appeared in the center of the pond, right on top of the moon's reflection. Stood there was a white shadow, it was shaped like a man. The shadow simply stood there observing all the young hero's and heroines.

"Welcome to the School of Heroes. I am the Man in the Moon, MIM or Manny. You have been brought together to learn, practice and master your skills and abilities. Each of you are at a different stage of your adventure. Some of you have already completed your adventure whilst others haven't even started yet. I expect all of you to be supportive and understanding of each other. You will spend a period of time in each of the worlds before being sent to the next."

The shadow, Manny, turned to Merida but slowly turned to look each teenager or young adult as he spoke their names.

"Merida of Scotland.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut of Berk.

Rapunzel and Flynn of Corona.

And finally…

Jack Frost of Winter."

Each individual had stepped out as their name had been said, allowing others to know who they are. Manny soon started talking again.

"You will all start in the kingdom of Arendelle. There you will all learn about control and how emotions can affect you. Once you have done this you will return here ready to move on to the next kingdom. Good luck."

Manny emits a blast of white light, engulfing everyone around the pond. The light fades and disappears as quickly as it came, leaving no trace of the thirteen young adults.

Once again the pond is left silent and still with the moon reflecting in the water. The white shadow still stood there. Manny looks up at his home, the moon.

"I wonder…"


	2. Chapter 2

In the courtyard of Arendelle castle shone a bright light before disappearing once again. In its place stood a mismatch group of individuals. The staff of the castle were only able to recognise three, their queen, Elsa, their princess, Anna and her lover Kristoff.

As the rest of the group looked around taking in the scene around them, Elsa started walking towards the front door. One of the staff members met her halfway.

"My Queen what happened? You were in your office just moments ago, how did you get down here and who are these people?"

Elsa looked over her shoulders back at the group, taking note of all their different types of clothing.

"They are our guests. Please prepare a room for each of them. I'm not sure how long they will be staying."

The member of staff nodded their head and step of delivering orders to other staff. Elsa took a deep breath, she still wasn't comfortable speaking to large groups yet, before turning back to the group.

Gently clearing her throat Elsa managed to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Arendelle. I am Queen Elsa and this here…"

Elsa quickly grabs Anna by the arm pulling her towards her.

"Is my sister Princess Anna. You are welcome to stay in the castle whilst you are here. Please follow me as it is currently early afternoon here and time for a small bite to eat."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff made their way towards the front doors and the rest of the group slowly followed behind. Soon the group entered a large ballroom. A table big enough to seat them all was set up in the centre.

Everyone sat around the table. Once everyone was settled servants entered holding platters sandwiches and placed them in the centre for all to reach. Soon the staff and retreated but no-one made a move towards the food.

Elsa smiled at each of her new guests.

"Please help yourselves."

Anna and Kristoff where the first to take a couple of sandwiches each. Elsa watched as the others slowly took one or two each, then she noticed the white haired boy at the end, Jack. He hadn't made a move for the food but instead sat back not paying it any attention.

"Jack is everything ok?"

Jack jumped in his seat a little before turning towards her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well you haven't taken anything to eat. Does the food not please you in some way?"

Jack quickly shook his head quickly.

"No the foods fine sorry. I just don't eat."

"I can see that. You're almost smaller than the fishbone over there."

Another boy spoke up. He had messy short black hair and looked very muscled for someone so short. Along with that Elsa noticed another boy with longer auburn hair flinch a little and try to sink in his seat, like he was trying to hide, for a second before he sat up straight and opened his mouth to reply. The first part came out silent, like he was mumbling to himself before he spoke louder.

"Well at least I don't look so top heavy that the slightest breeze will knock me over."

Elsa noted how they wore similar clothing and remembered they were both form Berk. The first boy was Snotlout and the second Hiccup. Elsa also noted that the others from the group reacted more to Hiccup's comment then Snotlout. They all moved subtly, their body language showing open aggression towards Hiccup, like they were trying to defend Snotlout. The only one not to do this was a large blond haired boy who seemed more nervous about the situation then neutral like he tried to show.

Elsa stiffened, as did most of the table, at the sense of open hostility aimed at Hiccup.

Snotlout opened his mouth to say something but Jack, still looking calm and carefree about the situation, beat him.

"Well answering your clear observation on my size and the question to why I'm not eating… I don't need to."

Everyone turned to look at Jack at that comment. Elsa was surprised that Hiccup was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean you don't need to eat?"

Jack turned his attention to the boy.

"Because I'm a spirit. Technically immortal. I carry winter around the world and I bring the fun with me!"

Jack said the last bit hopping of his chair and flinging his hands in the air. Everyone stared at him. He lowered his arms and mumbled something, Elsa was just able to hear the words.

"When bunny did that no one looked at him strange."

Jack sat back in his seat, head down.

"Jokul Frosti?"

Jack's head shot up and Elsa turned sharply at Hiccup. Jack stared at the boy.

"W-what did you just call me?"

Hiccup seemed to become a little uneasy at Jack's attention.

"Err… Jokul Frosti. He's the spirit of winter. Though he is said to be bitter and dangerous and that is why the winter is so unforgiving to those stuck in the winter storms. Usually he claims the lives of those captured by the strong winds and blinding flurries."

Jack nodded. His face neutral as he looked at the auburn male.

"I know… Do you think I'm like that?"

Hiccup seemed to think for a moment, before a small smile formed showing uneven teeth.

"No you seem too playful and innocent to be Jokul Frosti."

Jack gave a smirk at Hiccup's answer.

The two started talking animatedly, Hiccup seemed to get over whatever was holding him back before as his hands and arms moved all over the place as he talked.

Elsa relaxed and smiled seeing the two talking. She looked around the table once again and saw everyone speaking to one another, even if the others form Berk seemed to be glancing towards Hiccup.

Soon everyone had finished eating and the plates had been removed. None of them moved from the table and Elsa stood up.

"Well seen as we are all going to be around one another why don't we reintroduce ourselves and say what we were doing before we got taken. I'm sure we all experienced the same when being taken, a bright white light."

Nods told her she was correct.

"Well I'll start. Hi I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I was in my office and was about to be dragged out for a bit of fun when we were taken."

Elsa threw a look at her sister who smiled and stood up as Elsa sat.

"Hi I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. I was dragging my sister away from the pile of paperwork that was keeping her trapped in her office."

Anna sat down and Kristoff stood up.

"Hi I'm Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. I was being dragged by Anna to drag Elsa from her office."

Laughter filled the table at Kristoff comment.

As he sat down the red haired girl stood.

"Well, I'm Princess Merida of Scotland. I was on my way to the stables about to enjoy one of the rare days I didn't have any lessons or responsibilities."

As she sat down the male next to her stood up.

"Hi. The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. I was climbing down the side of Blondie here's tower."

Flynn gestured to the girl next to him before sitting down. The blonde then stood up.

"Hi. I'm Rapunzel. I was leaving my tower for the first time, to see the lanterns."

The introductions continued down one side of the table then up the other.

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost, winter spirit and Guardian of fun. I had just finish spreading winter for the day and was heading to bed."

"Hi. My names Hiccup. I was on my way to work in the blacksmiths."

"Hello. My name is Fishlegs."

Elsa watched as two of the other teens from Berk seemed tense as they looked at Fishlegs.

"I was with the group waiting to get my weapon fixed."

Elsa watched in confusion as the two relaxed, giving out and almost undetectable sigh. Glancing around Elsa noticed Jack's expression, two sets of blue eyes met, he had noticed the actions as well.

"Hi. I'm Astrid. I was waiting by the blacksmith to check the balance of my axe. It seemed a little off."

"The names Tuffnut. I was with my sister Ruffnut planning our next idea."

"Hi. Names Ruffnut. What my brother said."

"I'm Snotlout. I was waiting by the blacksmiths to talk to my cousin."

Finally the brunet that had been talking to Jack stood up.

"Hi my name's Hiccup. I was heading for the forge where I'm an apprentice blacksmith."

As Hiccup sat down again Jack spoke up, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Wait. You're a blacksmith?"

Hiccup sighs.

"An apprentice blacksmith but yes, can't you tell from all this muscle?"

He stood up and began to flex his arms. Most of the table laughed, Elsa included, though she did notice that none of the other Berkians joined in. They seemed to simply glare at the boy.

Before anyone could say anything else though she noticed Jack take a large yawn before looking like he was about to fall asleep, it was then that she remembered that he had said he was heading to bed when he got taken.

She stood abruptly gaining everyone's attention. For a couple of seconds she felt awkward until she noticed Anna giving her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath she smiled down the table.

"Please allow me to get the staff to show you to the rooms you'll be staying in whilst here."

With those words members of staff seemed to appear around the room, some appearing as though they had walked through the wall.

"Please follow us."

With that everyone at the table, besides Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, stood and followed. Once they all left Elsa let herself release a deep sigh and fall back onto the chair.

"Well that was different."

Anna seemed to be vibrating in her seat, whilst Kristoff looked at the door thoughtfully.

"They seem so nice, I wonder where they are all from and doesn't Rapunzel and Flynn remind you of our cousin Rapunzel and her fiance Eugene? You know besides to extremely long blonde hair."

Anna started talking so quickly, her mind wandering as it does. Elsa simply sighed again as she continued to think. She sensed a lot of frustration confusion and possibly fear in the near future. Hopefully though it was only her being paranoid.


End file.
